


Donde uno más uno no hacen dos

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Series: Contradicciones [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Light Angst, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Kaulitz siempre han tenido la habilidad especial de no seguir el orden preestablecido de las cosas, su propia sexualidad incluida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La caja de Pandora

Con los dieciocho cumplidos semanas atrás, la gran decisión había sido tomada: Tomie saldría del clóset ante las fans de Tokio Hotel y el mundo. Ninguno de los productores o managers había estado especialmente contento con esto, sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a alzarse en contra. Era un secreto a voces que la sexualidad de la chica con inmensas ropas tamaño XXL, rastas rubias bien cuidadas y actitudes medio varoniles no apuntaba a ser la persona más heterosexual que habitara Europa.

Por eso estaban dando esa entrevista en una televisora seria, en un programa con un host que había estado más que feliz con dar la primicia.

—¿Y qué pasaría si es que alguna chica de Tomie no te agradara, Bill?

Si lo pensaba, las novias de su hermana nunca le habían gustado. Bill forzó una sonrisa que se vio maravillosamente natural en la cámara gracias a los años de práctica.

—La voy a aceptar sin importar eso, siempre y cuando Tomie sea feliz con ella —dijo con facilidad y rapidez.

Tomie le quitó el micrófono y empezó a gesticular como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, el tema le incomodaba o lo encontraba gracioso.

—La relación que tenemos nosotros es muy distinta a la que podría tener con una chica —afirmó, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo como para darse más énfasis—. Jamás pasaría menos tiempo con Bill por una chica o confiaría tanto en ella como confío en mi hermano. Con quien esté debe aceptar eso. Venimos en paquete de a dos.

Bill volvió a sonreír, esta vez no con una sonrisa pre-fabricada sino con una genuina. La entrevista culminó dos preguntas después centradas en los proyectos de la banda y fueron libres de regresar a su hotel a pasar la noche para posteriormente emprender el retorno a Hamburgo.

Cuando Tomie, con particular energía, le pidió jugar en la sala multimedia del bus no se negó, aunque estuviera más inclinado a tomar un baño caliente y dormir. Georg y Gustav se despidieron junto a algunos de su staff que estaban viajando con ellos y quedaron a solas.

—Salió bien, ¿eh?

—Sí —dijo Bill con vaguedad, concentrado en ganar a Tomie en la carrera de autos en la que competían.

—Quizá ahora las chicas hagan cola por mí.

Ante esto, Bill no pudo más que soltar una risa pequeña que en el fondo era agria y dejar de golpear con tanto énfasis sus dedos en el control del juego.

—Qué dices, si ya te persiguen.

—Eso es porque creen que soy chico —rebatió Tomie enseguida.

En parte era cierto, pero en otra no lo era. Bill apretó los dientes. A su hermana nunca le habían faltado féminas que quisieran obtener de ella todo lo que podían, sin importar si sus gustos usuales no apuntaran a otras mujeres o si lo que sucedería fuese cuestión de una vez. Si era porque Tomie era _increíblemente_ atractiva o por la fama que estaba alcanzando Tokio Hotel, quizá combinación de ambos, no podía saberlo.

—¡Te gané! —clamó Tomie victoriosa.

—Nah —contradijo, apoyándose en el espaldar del sillón y bostezando—. Te dejé ganar.

—Qué mal perdedor.

Bill rechazó jugar una tercera ronda y fueron al hotel a paso rápido por el frío y la aprensión a que alguna fan que estuviera haciendo guardia los viera y quisiera tomarse fotos o pedir autógrafos.  O simplemente chillar. Sus fans habían demostrado ser buenas en eso.

No estaban compartiendo habitación, ya que Tomie, como la “señorita de la banda”, tenía el privilegio de obtener la mayoría de veces una para ella sola en los tours, él amontonado en una suit junto a Gustav y Georg, por lo que cuando Tomie le dijo casualmente que no tenía inconvenientes si quería pasarse a su cuarto, lo aceptó.

—¿Has hablado con mamá? Me dijo que iba a llamarte —comentó Bill desde el baño. Estaba en pleno proceso de removerse el maquillaje.

—No, pero conociéndola de mañana no pasa. Seguro quiere saber cómo fue lo de hoy antes de que salga al aire —contestó Tomie desde atrás, sobresaltándolo. Traía su cepillo, al que le echó la pasta haciendo caso omiso a su mirada de fastidio.

—Debe ser —estuvo de acuerdo Bill. Sus ojos se hallaban en las facciones de Tomie. Su hermana era unos centímetros más baja que él y mucho más alta que una buena proporción de hombres. Tomie atrapó su mirada a través del reflejo y sonrió, y un hilillo de saliva y pasta resbaló por la comisura de sus labios—. Argh, ¡Tomi!

—¿Qué?

—Eres el colmo.

Pero Bill también sonreía, un ojo pintado con delineador, rímel y sombras, el otro limpio. Tomie escupió por segunda vez en el lavabo y se enderezó, limpiándose la boca con el reverso de la mano.

—Míranos —dijo ella con felicidad—. Vaya par hacemos, ¿no?

No era necesario señalar detalles, Bill podía ver a la perfección a qué se refería: sus rostros eran idénticos, sus alturas casi las mismas, sin embargo, ahí quedaban las similitudes. Sus cuerpos estaban distintamente proporcionados, Tomie tenía las formas propias de una mujer, pechos no tan grandes pero tampoco pequeños siempre ocultos bajo mucha tela. Bill, por el contrario, era muy delgado y con un gusto exagerado por las prendas ajustadas.

Al llegar a los siete años sus diferencias se habían elevado a la quinta potencia. Simone había visto con cierta resignación cómo su hija cada vez adquiría más gustos de chico mientras que su hijo mostraba un interés desmedido por aprender a coser y a aplicarse maquillaje. Parecía una irónica broma hecha por algún dios pagano en un instante de ociosidad.

—Soy más guapo de lo que jamás podrás ser —declaró Bill repentinamente, queriendo interrumpir el momento y pasando a despintarse su ojo izquierdo. Su estómago había empezado a encogerse extrañamente y no le agradaba. Aquello jamás era una buena indicación.

—Claro que sí, Bibi, claro que sí.

A Bill no le agradaba mucho ese sobrenombre pero el tono de voz empleado por Tomie, incluso con el sarcasmo perceptible más sus dedos tibios en su espalda, le impidieron replicar algo.

La cama King-zise no impidió que a mitad de noche Tomie, luego de hacer pasar los canales por más de una hora y hablar de nada en particular, rodara hacia el lado que Bill ocupaba y se abrazara a su cuerpo, haciéndole suspirar y ahuyentándole un poco más el sueño.

Alcanzar la pubertad había sido como el sello innecesario a los contrastes ya obvios por su modo de vestir y comportarse pero a su vez, paradójicamente, les había unido por la curiosidad de los cambios que sus cuerpos estaban atravesando.

Su madre se había sentido bastante desconcertada cuando se había enterado que su preciosa primogénita ya tenía el período y que no había sido nadie más que su hijo quien le había acompañado a comprar los tampones, o a decidirse por éstos y no por toallas femeninas. Y eso no era todo, ni la punta del iceberg.

El aliento tibio en su cuello le estremeció y con cuidado se levantó de la cama. Sus recuerdos se habían disparado a cuando una vez, muy entrada la noche, Tomie había aparecido en su habitación y sin saber cómo habían acabado explorándose. Había sido solo una ocasión única hacía cuatro años atrás o más, sin embargo, insistía en volver a su mente cuando menos lo quería como ahora que estaba agotado por la entrevista, por el mini-concierto que habían ofrecido en la tarde y la sesión de fotos de la mañana.

—¿Pasa algo? —Tomie estaba en la puerta del baño bostezando y con los ojos cerrándosele del sueño. Su ropa de dormir consistía en una camiseta gigantesca y shorts y por un instante Bill se sintió semidesnudo estando únicamente en su ropa interior—. ¿Bill?

—Quería cerciorarme  de no tener todavía rímel, nada más —se inventó, apagando la luz y dirigiéndose hacia la cama.

—Oye, Bill… ¿qué pasa? Puedes decirme —insistió Tomie siguiéndole.

Bill sabía que podía. El problema era que no quería.

—Tengo insomnio pero ya pasará.

Se acomodaron, cada quien en su parte del colchón, y estuvieron varios minutos en silencio. Tomie se sentía cansada, sin embargo, al despertarse fortuitamente y observar a Bill en el baño al otro lado de la habitación pasándose los dedos por el cabello y con un rostro exhausto, como si tuviera un peso encima que amenazara con abatirle, se había obligado a levantarse. Desde la entrevista podía percibir el malestar de Bill, aunque dejarlo ahí sería un reduccionismo de la peor calaña.

No podía señalar con precisión pero algo iba mal desde hacía meses. ¿Qué? El problema era ese, que no sabía.

—Tomie, ¿estás segura de lo que has hecho?

La chica frunció el ceño. Su hermano hablaba de revelarles a todos que era gay.

—Lo estoy.

—¿No te gustan los chicos en definitiva? ¿Ni uno solo? —Bill se oía lejano, pensativo.

Tomie prendió la lámpara de su velador, poniéndose de costado y apoyando la cabeza en su brazo flexionado. No veía a Bill porque estaba tapando la luz pero las sombras habían disminuido considerablemente.

—Prefiero a las mujeres —declaró con solemnidad—. Tú lo sabes.

Así como Bill la había acompañado lo más que podía en el camino incómodo de los primeros tampones, dolores menstruales y cambios de humor, también lo había hecho aquella primera vez cuando tenía quince y se había besado con una chica fungiendo de confidente que escuchó con atención cómo había sido y lo que había sentido. De eso ya tres años en los que sus experiencias con el sexo femenino habían incrementado.

—Pero… —Bill se sintió estúpido incluso antes de decirlo, igual no pudo contenerse—, ¿pero cómo sabes si nunca has estado con un hombre?

Su argumento era tan pobre e idiota.

Tomie rió bajito, encontrándolo gracioso en vez de irritante, y estiró una mano y la posó en el pecho de Bill, quien con clara reluctancia giró la cabeza para enfrentarla.

—¿Cómo sabes tú que no te gustan los hombres si no te has acostado con uno? —El mutismo que siguió fue revelador y el humor infantil con el que Tomie había estado tomando el tema se transformó en un pestañeo en algo completamente opuesto. Bill dejó caer los párpados por un instante—. ¿Sí te gusta? ¿Cuándo?, ¿cómo fue? Bill… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No sé.

—¿Sí te gusta? —repitió—. ¿Eres gay?

La mano de Tomie se había cerrado, apretando un poco sus uñas cortas en la piel de Bill. Para librarse del agarre que amenazaba con hacerle doler, éste la separó con su propia mano con lentitud.

—No… no sé.

Sin poderlo evitar, los pensamientos de Tomie se arrastraron por un segundo hacia su madre. Simone había aceptado que saliera con chicas con la misma filosofía con la que había traspasado todos sus gustos poco femeninos: si te hace feliz, yo soy feliz contigo. Sabía que con su hermano sería lo mismo.

Bill suspiró y miró las sombras proyectadas en el techo.

—Hace semanas me atreví a seguirle la corriente a un chico. Fue algo que…

“Que me llenó”, fue lo que no tuvo las agallas de completar. Su oración podía ser tomada en doble sentido, y ese doble sentido le sentaba a la perfección. Su rostro se calentó y cubrió con el reverso de la mano sus ojos cerrados.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo habías dicho antes. No tenía ni idea de que tuvieras esas dudas, bueno, gustos.

—No lo sé —dijo por tercera vez.

Tomie se aproximó a Bill con languidez, quitando la mano de sus ojos y enredando una pierna en las suyas. Estaban recién saliendo del verano y el calor corporal que compartían se hallaba lejos de ser fresco, sin embargo, no hubo quejas y no se apartó.

—¿Te molesta que todos sepan mi opción sexual y no la tuya?

Ante esto, una risa llena de bilis brotó de la garganta de Bill y Tomie sintió que sus hombros se tensaban. Casi había tenido la certeza de que aquello era lo que tenía a su hermano en un estado tan indescifrable.

—Puedo ser discreto y no necesito tener un letrero en la frente que indique que puedo jugar con la camiseta de dos equipos. O de la incorrecta. O lo que puta sea.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Bill estiró las piernas y se removió levemente, causando que el busto de Tomie se pegara a su brazo. Eso era, precisamente, el estar dividido entre un gusto fuerte e innegable por hombres y el que le producía su propia hermana desde hacía años. Eso era lo jo-di-do.

—Nada.

Quiso distanciarse. Tomie no le dejó, presintiendo que estaba poniéndose vulnerable, y afianzó la forma en la que estaba enganchada a él. El contacto, el calor del ambiente hizo, que lo inevitable sucediera y que Bill empezara a excitarse. Temeroso de que Tomie pudiera advertirlo, intentó incorporarse. Falló rotundamente.

—Déjame.

Por como estaban, Bill podría haberse levantado con Tomie colgada de él a menos que se pusiera brusco. No quería eso, así que se quedó quieto, intentando respirar y cruzando mentalmente los dedos para que la sangre reunida en su ingle se distribuyera antes de que la situación se tornara una inexplicable, incómoda.

—No. Quiero que me digas.

—No hay nada que decir.

A pesar de las diferencias físicas y biológicas, Tomie y Bill compartían algo más que prácticamente la totalidad de su ADN: la obstinación, y sabiendo que si su gemelo estaba resuelto a mantener la boca cerrada tenía que recurrir a golpes bajos, la muchacha se impulsó y apoyándose en una rodilla se puso encima de una de las piernas de Bill, más que dispuesta a retarlo a que forcejeara con ella.

La sorpresa de algo duro que se clavaba en su vientre fue tal, que de un salto estaba fuera de la cama.

—¿Qué…?

A lo largo de los años había visto desnudo a Bill en varias oportunidades, éstas volviéndose más escasas a medida que crecían.  Encuentros de primer tipo con una erección de Bill tampoco era algo que podía descolocarla en extremo por escasas. Al llegar a la pre-adolescencia había pasado dos o tres veces que en sus usuales peleas que llegaban a golpes y a revolcarse en el suelo de pronto habían culminado con Bill rindiéndose para correr en dirección al baño o a su dormitorio. No había comprendido de inmediato pero tampoco le había tomado demasiado descubrir el motivo.

También estaban aquellas veces en las que había encontrado a Bill masturbándose o cuando, ya no tan niños, se había escabullido en la habitación de su hermano y entre conversación y susurros y curiosidad había llegado hasta tocar la dureza, maravillándose y asqueándose en una.

Todo eso le vino a la cabeza de golpe.

—No entiendo —dijo finalmente.

Habían quedado callados, Bill arreglándoselas parar lucir pequeño en su más de metro ochenta, y odiando la luz de la lámpara y Tomie, a medio metro de distancia, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro sin saber qué hacer consigo misma o hacia dónde mirar.

—¿Qué?

—Te… te gustan los hombres y me dices que no hace mucho que estuviste con uno, ¿por qué…? —Tomie tosió—. ¿Por qué estás excitado?

—Estaba —corrigió Bill con voz baja. El pasmo de ser descubierto había hecho que su erección cediera. Sin querer hizo contacto visual con Tomie y las paredes de su estómago se retorcieron, juntándose, separándose, haciéndole tener ganas de vomitar—. Fue el contacto —tentó, sabiendo de antemano que no era creíble—. Tom, déjalo ir, es algo sin importancia.

Para Tomie ser llamada “Tom” fue como confirmar la gravedad del asunto. Caminó hacia el pie de la cama y se sentó ahí, cruzando las piernas y no diciendo nada hasta que Bill se enderezó apoyándose en las almohadas.

—A veces… pocas, pienso en lo que fue tocarte —murmuró con hesitación.

La declaración pendió en el aire. Bill carraspeó, el sonido de su garganta resonando como una bocina gangosa en el silencio de la pieza.

—¿Hablas de cuando teníamos catorce? —preguntó Bill en tono indescriptible. Tomie era la que estaba dirigiendo la charla hacia lugares inciertos y la seguiría orillado por las ganas de saber el porqué.

—¿A qué más podría referirme? —dijo Tomie, encogiendo una pierna y abrazándose a ella—. Esa es mi única experiencia con un chico.

—No le digas a nadie más porque seguramente me culpará de que seas lesbiana.

El intento fracasado de broma hasta al mismo Bill le sonó tan mal que se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Qué sucedía con él que era incapaz de hallar las palabras correctas o siquiera las inofensivas para dejar de joderlo todo más? Tomie pasó sus dedos por sus pantorrillas distraídamente, como si estudiara lo que había dicho.

—Somos hermanos pero…

—Pero no somos hermanos corrientes. —Sin darse cuenta, la respiración de Bill se había tornado irregular. Tomie intentó sonreírle pero la sonrisa se quedó a medias en sus labios—. Yo… yo le echo la culpa al narcisismo —confesó, despegando su espalda de los almohadones.

—El qué.

—Sabes qué. —Bill se movió otro poco, sin embargo, como si lo recapacitara mejor, retrocedió y encendió la lámpara que estaba apagada en el velador de su lado—. Sentirnos atraídos uno al otro cuando se supone que no nos atraen más personas de nuestro propio sexo.

Era la manifestación verbal y cruda de lo que Tomie no se había atrevido a decir y de lo que a Bill había tenido obsesionado por mucho tiempo.

—Mierda —fue lo que Tomie murmuró.

No lo estaba negando y de nuevo Bill sintió que hubiera podido vomitar ahí mismo, ahora por la repugnante sensación de triunfo retorcido de saberse que no era el único con la idea sembrada y con la incertidumbre del qué pasaría.

—Explícame tu hipótesis del narcicismo. —Tomie extendió las piernas que sentía que estaban por adormecérseles y se levantó para buscar sus cigarrillos—. Parece que lo tienes bien pensado.

En algún nivel que Bill pudo reconocer eso como una recriminación. No se sintió ofendido ni con ánimos de _defenderse_ y aspiró el olor a nicotina cuando Tomie expulsó el aire contaminado de su cigarrillo recién prendido.

—Abre más las ventanas.

Tomie lo hizo después de traer consigo el cenicero desde una de las mesitas y ponerla en el velador. Se dejó caer en la cama sin ceremonia y con el cigarrillo en la boca, se arregló sus rastas en una coleta alta y bien sujetada. Todos sus movimientos no tenían características femeninas aunque tampoco podían ser tildados de masculinos. Bill sonrió pidiendo una calada.

—No hay mucho que explicar —contestó la pregunta pendiente—. Somos un caso raro de gemelos nacidos con diferentes géneros, hemos pasado por mil y una cosas juntos, incluyendo el descubrimiento de la sexualidad y nos complementamos de pies a cabeza. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Habiendo escuchado lo dicho por Bill, Tomie no pudo más que contraer las facciones.

—Eso ya lo sabía.

—No somos como cualquier par de hermanos o gemelos, Tom. Supongo que la atracción física solo es una extensión más de lo que nos une. O eso creo.

¿De cuándo aquí Bill tenía tanta certidumbre sobre lo que ocurría? Ni él mismo lo sabía pero mientras más hablaba más convencido estaba, así como del tiro al blanco que había dado con mencionar lo del narcisismo. Todo ahora tenía tanta lógica. Lógica enfermiza o no, ese era otro asunto. Le pidió otra calada de su cigarrillo a Tomie y aspiró profundo, botando el humo y sospechando que esa noche sus vidas cambiarían. Para bien o para mal, no podía predecirlo.

—Esto… esto es… Mierda.

Tomie gruñó, aplastando la colilla con molestia en el cenicero, y sin que le interesara que Bill se quedara tieso cuando viró hacia él y con un brazo rodeó su cuello y volteó su rostro para pegar sus labios, lo besó. Fue un beso con el sabor amargo a nicotina y a conmoción con una lengua colándose sin forzarlo entre labios entreabiertos y un jadeo agudo que zumbó en el ambiente. Satisfecha con haber encontrado lo que quería, Tomie se separó, dejando caer los brazos. Abandonó la cama y fue hacia mini-bar, de donde sacó una botella de agua.

—Eres una maldita impulsiva —dijo Bill cuando el shock le permitió recordar que tenía cuerdas vocales.

—Yo también te quiero.

Tomie regresó a paso lento, dándole sorbos a su botella y como si esperara que su hermano reaccionara más cabalmente a lo que había hecho.

—Me besaste.

—Lo querías —replicó aparentando una frescura que no sentía. Sí, había besado a Bill, a su hermano gemelo porque, sorpresa, habían concordado que se atraían tal imanes de polos opuestos, así, a lo ciego, a lo loco.

Le dio un último sorbo a la botella y la dejó a un lado. Cuando Bill haló de su mano e hizo que se sentara y luego que se echara, se dejó hacer. El corazón lo tenía desbocado y el arrebato que había sentido para iniciar el beso se había ido al drenaje para nunca volver. De los dos, ella no era quien actuaba desde los sentimientos sin fijarse en las consecuencias, y ahora que yendo en contra de su misma naturaleza había abierto la caja de Pandora no le quedaba más que afrontar las secuelas de su acto.

Otro beso.

Un beso con más intensidad, más fuego. Este también sabía a nicotina pero ya no a conmoción sino a puertas abiertas de par en par. A miedo y curiosidad. Deseo. El temor bobo que quiso poseerla de sus piercings liándose  y rompiendo el encanto de jugar con lo prohibido se desvaneció ni bien sintió que la lengua de Bill acariciaba la suya y la súbita comprensión de que los exiguos límites que existían eventualmente desaparecían, provocó que la garganta se le cerrara.


	2. Vacilante (entre sí y el más)

Habían despertado acurrucados por el teléfono, la recepción llamando a pedido de Dunja a exactamente las nueve de la mañana para que estuviesen a tiempo y no retrasando el cronograma como habían hecho en un par de ocasiones. Tomie fue quien contestó desbaratando la posición y rodando en la cama para alcanzar el velador donde estaba el aparato.

—Tenemos cuarenta minutos antes partir —anunció con voz ronca por el sueño. Bill metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada sin abrir los ojos en clara muestra de no querer moverse—. Vamos, podrás dormir en el bus.

Tomie se estiró e intentó levantarse pero fue detenida por un brazo encima de su cintura. Ese peso liviano fue como retroceder las tres horas y media que había dormido y recordar todo de sopetón, los besos, las confesiones a medias. Inevitablemente se tensó; Bill lo sintió y retrajo su brazo, sacando su cabeza de debajo de la almohada para mirarla.

—¿Tienes algo?

—No.

—Si es que quieres, podemos fingir que nada ha pasado —sugirió Bill con aniquiladora lentitud.

Tomie no sabía si quería eso o no, pero al volver el rostro hacia su hermano y ver su expresión que podía decirle mucho más que todo un largo discurso preparado de antemano, tragó en seco y se forzó a sonreír.

—Tomémoslo con calma.

Su oración hizo que Bill arrugara la nariz.

—Primero deberíamos cepillarnos los dientes, entre otras cosas.

—¡Oye, acabo de despertar! —se defendió sin sentirse ofendida.

La pesadez inicial en la atmósfera se había desvanecido en un suspiro. No volvieron a hablar de eso entre los ajetreos de reunir ropa, cambiarse y demás, y Bill se unió a Georg y Gustav que desayunaban del buffet ofrecido por el hotel, el primero preguntándole dónde estaba Tomie.

—Bañándose —contestó.

Bill no tenía demasiado apetito. Solo cuando Natalie apareció y le hizo conversación, empezó a comer distraídamente y a olvidarse un poco de todo, lo cual resultaba ser justo lo que necesitaba. Al Tomie hacer acto aparición, un cuarto de hora antes de que tuvieran que marcharse, no intercambiaron más que una mirada vaga.

Tomie se incorporó sin complicaciones a la plática trivial de Georg y Gustav pero no tocó las tostadas ni el omelette que se había servido, apenas tomando sorbos de un café cargado. A diferencia de su gemelo que no tenía dificultad para regalar la impresión de que el mundo seguía girando con la misma velocidad de siempre, ella sentía que caminaba bajo suelo inestable. Suelo que estaba a punto de desmoronarse al menor respiro.

En el bus, mientras Bill cayó como peso muerto en su litera, ella también buscó refugio en la suya sin lograr conciliar el sueño. La llamada de su mamá a mediodía preguntándole sobre cómo había ido la entrevista no ayudó.

Había sido unas semanas antes de su cumpleaños, en medio de preparativos de los que realmente no participó, en los que había tomado la resolución de precisar todo, de declarar un, “sí, no soy heterosexual y _está bien_ no serlo”. Había estado cansada de tanto artículo en la prensa amarillista e indirectas y no tan indirectas en los programas. En el fondo también creyó que si ella salía del closet quizá podrían dejar de molestar a Bill, quien a diferencia de ella nunca había mostrado señales de ser gay.

Que poco había sabido de algo tan primordial.

Cuando el programa de Stern salió al aire al día siguiente, ellos ya estando en el departamento-estudio de Hamburgo, ninguno tuvo el interés de verlo, ni siquiera Tomie o Bill. A lo que sí prestaron atención fue a las reacciones que no se hicieron esperar, la noticia, o más bien confirmación, causando gran revuelo entre sus fans.

Por suerte, obviando una pequeña porción de padres moralistas que se habían alzado en contra, la mayoría de respuestas eran positivas, muchas admirando su valor.

—Ves, las mujeres sí hacen cola por ti —comentó Bill neutro. Desinteresado.

Tomie no respondió porque “tomémoslo esto con calma” llegó a ser traducido como “hagamos de cuenta que nunca pasó” debido a que ninguno daba el paso para romper el hielo. Estaban por hacer un photoshot y la maquillista encargada de aplicarle base no había dejado de flirtearle con descaro.

Georg, que estaba supervisando que su cabello recién alisado estuviera impecable, rió.

—Es verdad, Tom tiene más éxito que nosotros tres juntos —dijo con aparente resignación.

—Eso es porque a nadie le apetece escuchar tus tips de belleza, Hagen —intervino Gustav, saliendo del camerino y con los talones pisados por Georg que le reclamaba.

Bill también se incorporó de su asiento, dispuesto a seguir a sus compañeros de banda cuando Tomie se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó con desconcierto, el cual incrementó cuando la muchacha cerró la puerta y le echó pestillo—. No puedes hacer eso.

—Sí puedo. También puedo hacer esto —dijo acercándose, y tomándole de sus mejillas  con gentileza, le besó. Bill no cerró los ojos pero tampoco se negó al beso seco y breve—. Luces bien —susurró Tomie.

Y por la afirmación, el estómago de ambos burbujeó.

La sesión de fotos se dio sin percances y en cada pose, cada broma sin sentido, Tomie no hacía más que corroborar lo que había sabido desde siempre y que el maquillaje y el cabello largo acentuaba: su hermano era más _bonito_ que muchas, muchas mujeres.

Hacer como si nada duró unos días más hasta que una vez, el departamento silencioso porque Gustav estaba encerrado en su habitación haciendo quién-sabe-qué, Georg en una supuesta cita y nadie del staff alrededor, Tomie tuvo las agallas de romper el silencio.

—Quiero hacer algo.

—Qué.

Bill estaba tendido en la alfombra de la sala revisando sus e-mails y comiendo la pizza que habían ordenado para cenar.

—Va a ser raro.

Ante esto, Bill levantó el rostro y giró hacia Tomie con una ceja alzada.

—¿Raro cómo? —quiso saber, su curiosidad entrando a juego.

—Implicará que te desnudes.

Una risotada resonó en el ambiente que murió tan rápido como nació cuando la fisonomía de Tomie siguió pétrea. Bill dejó de masticar el pedazo de pizza que todavía tenía en la boca y arrugó la frente.

—No bromeas.

—No.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? Y te advierto que no tengo ganas de que me hagas quitar todo y luego me observes como si fuera un animal que vas a diseccionar.

Las mejillas de Tomie se tornaron color granate y ni siquiera logró formar un balbuceo en negación. Eso era precisamente lo que había planeado, solo que expresado con mucha crudeza. Los dedos de Bill volvieron a su computadora, tecleando y haciendo como si no existiera.

Esa misma noche, sin embargo, Bill esperó despierto a que Tomie fuera a buscarlo entreteniéndose en hablar con Andreas o, lo nunca recomendable, visitar las páginas de sus fans. Cuando su puerta se abrió y en el umbral apareció su hermana, estaba enfadado.

—¿Sabes que han inventado un rumor sobre mí?

—Siempre lo hacen —contestó Tomie. Era cierto, pero Bill no dejó que eso le calmara—. ¿Qué dicen ahora?

—Que tengo novio, y no cualquiera, sino el mismísimo Bushido.

Tomie no guardó su carcajada. A pesar de los roces del inicio, su relación con Bushido era amistosa, pero no demasiado debido a que el hombre había demostrado que podía ser un verdadero imbécil, si bien no tanto como a algunos les gustaba creer.

—Fallo en encontrarle lo gracioso —resopló Bill.

—No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto considerando que te han inventado romances hasta con David. —Ante esto, las facciones de Bill se contrajeron. Veía a su productor como un padrino o tío, y el pensamiento era pavoroso—. Desde que el grupo se hizo conocido las historias falsas no han dejado de fluir como pólvora.

—Me fastidia tener que darles algo de razón, aunque no lo sepan, porque al final sí me gustan los hombres. Eso es.

—¿Cien por ciento seguro? —preguntó ella con delicadeza.

Bill se vio obligado a despegar la vista de la pantalla de su portátil para mirar a Tomie, recién notando que no llevaba sus típicos pijamas sino que en vez, solamente tenía una vieja camiseta gris que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos. Además, tenía calcetines, sus rastas estaban  sueltas y jugaba nerviosamente con su piercing.

—No traes sujetador —dijo con certeza, apuntando lo irrebatible por querer llegar a algo.

—Quería que habláramos.

 _Hablar_. Bill tomó una bocanada de aire y asintió.

No hablaron. Fue como si de nuevo tuvieran trece años y medio, descubriéndose. La connotación sexual fue reducida a un segundo nivel al principio y únicamente se trató de explorar, desnudarse con nerviosismo uno al otro, rozarse más de la cuenta pero siempre cuidando de no pisar terrenos peligrosos. Sus diferencias físicas eran excitantes porque sabían que en el fondo eran lo mismo; gemelos monocigóticos de diferentes sexos, unos en millones. Acabaron echados en la cama con las luces apagadas, iluminados nada más que por el brillo de escasas estrellas ingresando por las ventanas corridas y a sabiendas de que el silencio había sido roto en definitiva.

No había sido lo esperado considerando lo ruidosos que eran, lo indecisa que estaba Tomie, lo impulsivo que era Bill. Era mejor.

—¿Esto era lo que tenías pensado en la tarde? —indagó Bill. Las yemas de una de sus manos dibujando círculos imaginarios entre los pechos desnudos de Tomie, quien rió sin sonido ante su pregunta. Ese contacto no tan inocente le provocaba nudos en la boca del estómago.

—No. En mi mente iba más o menos tú desvistiéndote y yo hecha de piedra contemplándote.

—Tu fantasía es tan pobre.

—No era fantasía —apuntó. Bill rodó los ojos pero cuando Tomie volteó intempestivamente y le abrazó con fuerza, presionándose todo ella contra él y suspirando contra su oído, dejó que sus párpados cayeran—. Gracias.

No había nada que agradecer. Pero ambos lo sabían, así que ninguno se molestó en refutarlo, fundiéndose en un beso delicado que Bill rompió cuando la cercanía y los sentimientos eran demasiado. Tomie no se quejó, menos cuando volvieron a ponerse la ropa y durmieron abrazados hasta que a Georg se le ocurrió tocar la puerta a media noche en busca de preservativos porque su cita había ido muy bien.

***

A diferencia de lo que hubieran esperado, la atmósfera entre ellos no mutó a ser incómoda ni el trato filial que tenían desapareció en las siguientes semanas, al menos no en un extremo marcado. La intimidad que compartían había incrementado por los besos que compartían cuando estaban a solas y con la certeza de permanecer así.

Besarse en un momento y al siguiente estar jugando videojuegos o viendo una película conllevaba una naturalidad extraordinaria. Habían ido avanzando como tortuga en vez de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas, algo más que era extraordinario; pasar de besos a caricias tentativas por encima de la ropa había sido fácil, no tanto como pasar a caricias pesadas y a la fricción. Recorrer todas las bases era algo  de lo que no hablaban, así como tampoco volver a tratar lo de narcisismo o por qué hacían lo que hacían y se sentía tan bien.

No había necesidad de.

En el escenario y en las entrevistas habían vuelto a la camarería que había cuando tenían dieciséis y se había ido perdiendo de a pocos entre Bill pretendiendo acaparar toda la atención, Tomie dejándole ser y Gustav y Georg siendo los adorno. Y los managers estaban encantados. El tema de la aceptación de la sexualidad de Tomie había hecho que cayese nieve desde lo alto de los árboles y demostrar que sin importar si le gustaban las chicas sobre los chicos, la guitarrista de Tokio Hotel era la misma, era beneficioso.

Pero tendrían un receso de eso, de lo bueno y de lo malo. De lo peor y de lo divertido. Un merecido receso que todos habían estado esperando.

—Umh —ronroneó Tomie. Bill estaba masajeándole el cuero cabelludo.

Se encontraban en el lounge del autobús camino a sus casas para vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo. Georg y Gustav estaban desayunando tardíamente, el primero con una resaca criminal por haberse aventurado a tomar un licor que había comprado en una tienda de mala muerte y el segundo por una discusión por teléfono con su hermana que le había quitado el apetito.

—¿Tienen algún plan para año nuevo? —preguntó Georg, tragándose dos Ibuprofenos sin agua.

—Andi va a ser una fiesta —dijo Bill, todavía centrado en su tarea—. Si quieren pueden venir.

—Cuenten conmigo —dijo Gustav—. Mi padres van a viajar y mi hermana… Ya me entienden.

Bill sonrió. Gustav amaba a su hermana y la pelea que habían tenido se resolvería ni bien entrara a su casa, pero no dijo nada. Georg soltó un sonido de dolor antes de que David irrumpiera en la estancia anunciando que llegarían a Magdeburgo en quince minutos. Retirando con cuidado sus manos del cabello de Tomie, se estiró en su asiento y tomó lo que sobraba de su yogurt con cereal abandonado horas atrás.

—Estamos yendo a casa —expresó Bill sin cuidado.

Gustav se había levantado para acabar de reunir sus cosas y como después de su anuncio David también desaparecido con Georg, no estaban más que los dos.

—Ajá.

—¿Crees que será raro?

—¿Por qué? —Tomie levantó la vista para mirarlo—. Por… ¿por tú y yo? —cuestionó bajando su tono de voz. Bill asintió, haciéndole jugar con el piercing de su labio—. No vamos… no podemos…

—Lo sé.

En los dos meses que habían pasado, Bill había sentido como si al abrirse la caja de Pandora y revelarse las posibilidades, también se hubiese dado rienda suelta a algo con lo que poco había tenido que lidiar antes: necesidad. Necesidad de atención. Había resultado considerablemente fácil monopolizar a Tomie, incluso en esas noches en las que habían salido a clubs y varias mujeres habían intentado flirtear con ella. Su hermana había estado cediendo hasta que reparando en que Bill disminuía su conversación inagotable con la persona que tuviera al costado y sorbía pequeños tragos de su coctel o cerveza, regresaba para sentarse a su lado y fastidiarlo por “aburrido”.

Celoso todavía era una palabra peligrosa.

Celoso de su propia hermana gemela lesbiana eran palabras inimaginablemente difíciles.

El recibimiento de su madre y Gordon fue igual de emotivo que siempre. Emotivo al principio y luego la normalidad asentándose entre ellos como si nunca se hubieran ido o como si no permanecieran gran parte del año en tours o en el estudio de grabación a cientos de kilómetros lejos.

—Hijo, estás escuálido —comentó Simone en la cena mirando con ojos críticos que estuviera separando el brócoli del resto de su comida en su plato—. ¿Has estado alimentándote bien?

La pregunta más podía entrar en la categoría de retórica o de “preocupación de una madre” que en otra. Bill y Tomie no se alimentaban adecuadamente desde que tenían catorce o menos.

—Mamá —dijo con vocecilla de fastidio, así evitando responder el cuestionamiento—. Estamos barajando la posibilidad de ser vegetarianos —anunció cuando Simone parecía estar cavilando qué cocinaría esos días que contaba con la presencia de sus hijos para alimentarlos hasta hacerlos explotar.

Su madre rió, enviando un claro, “¿vegetarianos? ¿Ustedes?” que Gordon secundó.

—Hey, no va en broma —intervino Tomie. En su plato, a diferencia del de Bill, los brócolis en su mayoría habían sido comidos—. Los pobres animales no merecen eso, no somos grandes fans de la carne y podríamos empezar a alimentarnos más sano —enumeró.

—Siempre y cuando coman bien y no les dé anemia ni nada, es su decisión. Yo fui vegetariana una época —dijo Simone rememorando—, fue cuando salí embarazada que tuve que dejarlo, así que Tomie, hija… —Como si se diera cuenta de la implicación de lo que iba a decir, calló de golpe y movió la mano en el aire—. Olvidé decirles que la Nana me vendrá estas navidades, y saben que si la Nana está significa que el resto de la familia también.

El desvío de la charla fue exitoso solo en apariencia.

El apetito que había tenido Tomie se evaporó. Era joven y tenía toda la vida por delante pero un hijo no se hallaba en sus planes ni de mediano ni de largo plazo. Estaba que simplemente figurarse el dejarse tocar por un hombre le hacía sentir un rechazo más allá de lo concebible, estaba que, todavía más primordialmente, el capullo en el que se había dejado envolver con Bill era sólido e impenetrable para terceros. La eventualidad de que Simone jamás tuviera nietos era más palpable de lo que podría imaginarse y se sintió culpable.

Esa noche durmió mal, considerándose todo lo contrario a bienvenida entre las paredes en las que había crecido y en la cama en la que había dormido parte de su adolescencia.

Al día siguiente, con Andreas apareciendo para saludarles e informarles de sus preparativos para año nuevo se encargó de subirle el ánimo.

—No te molestes ni me pegues sin escucharme antes —dijo Andi dirigiéndose hacia ella. Estaban extendidos en la alfombra con lasitud y la TV prendida. Bill había ido a traer más comida chatarra de la cocina.

—Depende. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo una amiga que quiere conocerte y me he adelantado a responderle que sí—explicó, defendiéndose la cabeza con los brazos ante cualquier ataque que pudiera recibir de Tomie, quien le dio un pellizco en las costillas sin malicia.

—¿Estás de casamentero ahora? —molestó Tomie carcajeándose.

—No, no —negó Andi con expresión de repulsión—. Es una amiga que conozco desde hace dos o tres año, es la prima de Travis, ¿te acuerdas de él?, un tipo con el cabello siempre teñido de tonos del arcoíris. Lo conociste una vez que fuimos a la piscina. —Tomie no se acordaba pero asintió—. ¿Qué opinas? Estará en la fiesta.

—¿Qué opina sobre qué?

Haciendo aparición, Bill volvió a su sitio en el pie del sillón depositando el bol de papas fritas y doritos en la mesita de café. Tomie escuchó a Andreas contándole a Bill de la chica que quería presentarle, de lo bonita y simpática que era la tal Lilyann algo, y observó sus reacciones, su aparente apatía y cómo se llevaba frituras a la boca sin pausas.

Cuando Andreas se fue aún faltaban dos horas para que Gordon regresara de trabajar y cuarenta minutos para que Simone llegara de la galería de arte. Sin ser cuestión de comunicarse con las miradas ni verbalmente, al Bill regresar a la sala luego de haber despedido a su amigo rubio, Tomie se enderezó y fue hacia el piso superior. Bill entró tras ella a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Habíamos dicho que no.

—Lo sé —dijo Bill.

El beso que compartieron fue intranquilo.

Tomie desfogó en él los vestigios de culpabilidad por quizá jamás darle a su madre un nieto y saber que Bill tampoco se lo daría. Su espalda estrellándose contra la pared en un golpe seco no la detuvo de mordisquear, cerrar con fuerza sus manos en la espalda de Bill ni de negarse cuando su hermano separó sus piernas con la suya y empujó ahí en el medio, causando que la electricidad se disparase en su ingle. Si había que elegir entre agresivo y tierno, lo suyo era lo primero a ojos cerrados porque era una manifestación física de lo que no debían pero querían.

Tomie rompió el beso sin tacto. Sentía que los labios le latían, que la entrepierna le tintineaba localmente y encima Bill estaba duro contra la unión de su cadera y su pierna. Habían llegado a estar así antes, sin embargo, nunca con tanta rapidez ni desesperación.

—Sé por qué estoy así… ¿pero tú? —jadeó Tomie.

Celos, eso era para Bill, ya que si no era esa tal Lilyann podía ser cualquier otra. Celos de una chica para su hermana porque el pasar de los días solo había incrementado el pavor y la estupidez. Bill se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gruñir o, peor todavía, hacer un puchero. Salvó los centímetros que Tomie se había separado y ahora sí gruñó al aplastar su erección contra el estómago firme de la chica.

—No hablemos ahora —se negó a responder.

—Mamá está por llegar —objetó Tomie. Ahora no, decía Bill, ¿eso indicaba que después sí?

—Tom…

Tom. Algo en los ojos de Bill hizo que las manos de Tomie le desabrocharan temblorosas la bragueta del pantalón y entrara en contacto con la carne cálida y dura por encima de la ropa interior. Ya había hecho eso pero algo en la experiencia se le hizo nuevo y quedó sin aliento cuando tres caricias largas bastaron para que humedad se sintiera a través de la tela. Entrar en contacto directo resbalando una mano dentro del bóxers y cerrar la mano en torno a Bill fue hecho sin premeditarlo.

Era Bill, a nadie más podría tocar así, a ningún otro hombre. Era consciente de esto.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

No obtuvo respuesta, y únicamente cuando se encargó de bajar el pantalón más bóxers y dejarlos a la altura de las rodillas y vio hacia abajo, el trabajo que estaban haciendo sus manos moviéndose de la base a la cabeza esparciendo el pre-semen de nuevo sintió el tintineo entre las piernas. ¿Qué sería si sus cuerpos fueran iguales? Saber que su excitación tendría tal evidencia física le hizo curvar los labios con pereza, concentrándose más en lo que hacía. Jugó con un testículo con dos de sus dedos, mimando la piel suave y por instinto dejó que un dígito llegara hasta atrás del escroto. Bill gimió audiblemente.

Si se hubiera detenido a deliberarlo, Tomie hubiese quedado paralizada como una estatua de sal, por eso actúo sin más. Dejando de acariciar a Bill solamente por unos instantes, hizo que girara hacia la pared y se pegó a él en un semi-abrazo desde atrás.

—Deja —pidió cuando notó que su hermano estaba por reclamar la posición.

Volvió a masturbar a Bill con firmeza haciendo un túnel con su mano y la otra la llevó hacia su boca, humedeciendo dos dedos y después llevándolos hacia sus nalgas. El sonido seco de sorpresa no impidió que tentara la entrada. No había sido forzoso que su hermano dijese textualmente lo mucho que le había gustado estar con otro hombre, había podido adivinarlo por cómo hablaba de eso, por ese nerviosismo que ni siquiera notaba mostrar. Anatómicamente era imposible darle lo que quería por completo pero… eso era lo más cercano. Tomie seguía sin pensar, solo haciendo. Bill gemía bajo, volviéndose más ruidoso cuando un dígito ingresó a su cuerpo.

—Derecha, hacia la derecha —balbuceó.

Tomie torció su dedo hacia la derecha, encontrando una textura distinta y ensañándose con eso. Sabía lo suficiente para tener el conocimiento de que esa era la próstata; una semana antes Bill había estado con su computadora en su litera y le había distraído momentáneamente de la película de comedia que veía hablándole sobre puntos Gs y zonas erógenas. La conversación le había dejado un sabor raro. Más tarde ese mismo día había caído en que había sido el modo inadecuado de su hermano de acercarse al tema.

El orgasmo de Bill fue poderoso, lo pudo sentir en el copioso líquido tibio resbalando entre sus dedos y en cómo músculos se contraían en su dedo. Se apartó con lentitud, mirando sus manos y resistiendo el impulso de limpiarse en sus ropas.

—Eso fue… fue…

“¿Alguien en casa?”, fue el grito que hizo que ambos se miraran como si estuvieran por entrar en pánico. Fue Bill quien reaccionó primero, diciéndole a Tomie que fuera al baño a lavarse las manos y bajara a la cocina, que él la alcanzaría pronto. Tomie lo hizo. Estaba agitada y Simone lo notó cuando apareció para ayudarla a guardar las compras que había hecho para la cena de navidad del día siguiente.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí, un poco cansada. Ayer me costó dormir.

—¿Por qué no vas a tomar una siesta? Mañana vendrá toda la familia y será un caos.

Tomie insistió en ayudar y Simone la dejó. A pesar de lo que había dicho, Bill no apareció sino hasta la hora de comer y el trato entre Tomie y él se sintió tan cambiante que incluso Gordon preguntó si habían discutido o algo. Negarlo fue fácil, convencer de que decían la verdad en sus actitudes y palabras no tanto así.

La víspera de Navidad fue ajetreada entre los preparativos, en tratar de eludirlos y en recibir a sus parientes. Ver a la Nana Kaulitz con sus más de ochenta años más en sus cabales que todos juntos y sus cabellos canos teñidos a rubio cenizo les sentó mejor de lo que hubieran previsto, y entre gritos de los primos más pequeños y la conversación de tíos que no conocían bien, la normalidad fue instaurándose poco a poco. Eso cuando había gente y ruido; la historia que se contaba al estar a solas, cada uno por su cuenta, era otra.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Tomikins?

El rostro de Tomie mostró toda la contrariedad que el sobrenombre le causó, pero cuando su abuela le hizo un gesto para que se sentase en otra de las sillas que estaban en el porche, lo hizo. La cena había culminado una hora atrás y al parecer no era la única que buscaba un poco de paz.

—¿Tomaste tus pastillas? ¿No quieres que te traiga una manta para tus piernas? —preguntó sintiendo cómo la piel descubierta de sus brazos se le erizaban ante la corriente de aire que había.

—Suficiente tengo con tu tía Rossane para esas cosas —reconvino su Nana—, así que no hablemos de dolencias ni píldoras en los —se detuvo para mirar un reloj imaginario en su muñeca— cinco minutos que tengo antes de que vengan por mí porque quieren tenerme en la mira cuando me vaya al otro lado para que el remordimiento nos les persiga.

Tomie rió por el humor ácido de su abuela; Bill y ella siempre lo hacían, inclusive si les hacía merecedores de ojos desaprobatorios y comentarios por lo bajo que los calificaban de insensibles.

—Hablando en serio —retomó el habla la anciana, su vista perdida en el jardín retornando hacia Tomie—. ¿Qué te tiene preocupada? ¿Algo malo pasa?

Así como humor ácido era sinónimo de Adele Kaulitz también lo era la empatía.

—Uhm, más o menos.

—¿Problemas del corazón?

La primera reacción de Tomie fue largar una risotada pero apenas sus labios se curvearon, la imagen de Bill asaltó su mente. _Sí_ eran problemas del corazón, solo que no de la forma en la que se refería su abuela… Tal vez sí en niveles distintos. Sintiéndose palidecer, meneó la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Es… es complicado —dijo.

—Complicado es ser el tronco vetusto de una familia, hija —dijo la abuela. Tomie se atrevió a sonreír—. Hablando en serio, no te hagas líos por tu propia cuenta, eres muy joven para que el peso de la creación esté sobre tus hombros. Déjate llevar y si te das cuenta que tomaste el camino equivocado no cometas la estupidez de retroceder sino que trepa, nada, rompe con tal de llegar a donde ahora sabes que debes dirigirte. Toma en cuenta lo que te digo, con tal, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

“Déjate llevar”. Tomie se había dejado llevar y había disfrutado de lo extraño, íntimo del acto que había compartido con Bill, eso por una parte; por otra era que era que su abuela era quien le estaba dando ese consejo. ¿Le diría lo mismo si supiera? Toda su familia había aceptado su opción sexual sin inconvenientes, sin embargo, eso era algo más y el mero pensamiento logró que nuevamente palideciera y la comida de la cena se le revolviera en el estómago.

Notando sus reacciones, Adele le puso una mano arrugada en su mejilla y Tomie apoyó ahí el rostro.

—Todo irá bien, verás.

La partida de la abuela y el séquito estuvo repleta de besos, pellizcos y buenos deseos. Había sido una navidad en compañía de la familia con regalos únicamente para los más pequeños y compartir como hacía años que no tenían. Entre tanta gente, que el ánimo entre Tomie y Bill no estuviera igual, no había sido tan resaltante pero en cuanto volvieron a estar los gemelos y Simone y Gordon, los silencios repentinos y miradas esquivas retornaron.


	3. Maldita ternura

Simone era de comenzar sus días temprano, siempre más por costumbre que por ser estrictamente imprescindible, práctica que no era imitada por nadie más de su familia. Esa mañana no dio señales de ser distinta, excepto que Bill, cuando se levantó poco antes de las once y se arrastró a la cocina con el estómago gruñéndole, no sabía que su madre había tomado al fin la resolución de entrometerse, cansada de la tensión existente entre sus hijos por motivos que le eran desconocidos.

—Buenos días —saludó Simone cantarinamente sin dejar de moverse de un lado al otro—. ¿Sabes si Tomie está durmiendo? ¿Todavía siguen peleando?

—No, mamá, y por millonésima vez, no pasa nada —contestó Bill sin agresividad. Bostezó y se subió  el pantalón de pijama que se le resbalaba en las caderas. Había pasado prácticamente una semana desde navidad y no faltaba mucho para regresar al departamento en Hamburgo; sus vacaciones navideñas se les habían escurrido entre los dedos y pronto llegarían a su fin.

—Pero no es normal que no se hablen más que con monosílabos —insistió, ahora con tacto y deteniéndose de lo que sea que estaba haciendo—. Arregla todo con tu hermana hoy, por favor, no quiero que comiencen el dos mil nueve así. ¿Promesa?

Simone miraba a su hijo con esos ojos marrones que le había heredado, un delantal rosa, manos en la cintura y cabello amarrado en una cola alta. Era una visión que a Bill le hacía recordar a cuando tenían doce o trece y su madre se encontraba pidiéndole que Tomie y él _por el amor de algún dios_ se diesen una tregua de cualquier querella que tuvieran. Ella no era intervenir a menos que presintiera que iba para largo y por eso mismo era más tomada en cuenta.

—Nunca comprendí por qué siempre me pides a mí que haga las paces —murmuró Bill sin contestar a la petición, y le dio otra mordida a su tostada con mermelada y mantequilla que Simone le puso delante junto a un café cargado.

—Eso es porque tú eres el más testarudo y caprichoso, Billy —dijo su mamá con calma y como si fuera lo más evidente—. Tomie tampoco es que sea una persona fácil pero cuando se trata de ti, ella es la que más cede. Ha sido así desde que eran unos niños.

Sin saberlo, Simone pronunció algo que se iba a quedar grabado en Bill. Tomie cedería, siempre lo haría, pero él tenía que dar el primer paso. Habían quedado tácitamente en darse tiempo para asimilar. ¿Quizá era suficiente? La semana transcurrida no había sido fácil, llena de miradas cargadas que no había sabido cómo interpretar, sonrisas agridulces y rehuir el estar solos como si simbolizase decidir saltar al vacío.  No habían sido monosílabos como Simone lo había manifestado pero tampoco habían tenido verdaderas charlas o momentos relajados.

Bill se vistió cubriéndose el rostro lo más que podía con lentes de sol, gorro tejido y bufanda. Hacía frío y no quería ser reconocido, y salió de casa luego de un “ya vuelvo” en aviso a su madre. Tomie estaba sentada en una banca del parque casi tan cubierta como él. Sintió alivio al verla y llegar a ella sin tropezar en ningún instante. Había nevado toda la noche y en la mayoría de partes la nieve seguía formando una capa gruesa y blanca, en otras había hielo que más de una vez le había hecho perder el equilibrio. Después se atrevían a preguntar por qué prefería un clima más templado…

—Hey. —Tomie no le miró con sorpresa y le sonrió tenuemente, sonrisa que correspondió con ánimo sentándose al lado de su hermana después de apartar algo de nieve de la banca—. Es una suerte que estuvieras aquí.

—¿Por?

—Porque este es el primer y el último lugar en el que te iba a buscar —contestó Bill con honestidad—. Sabes que no soy fanático de la nieve.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar aquí?

—No sabía. —El parque estaba vacío y los rayos del sol eran muy débiles. Giró el rostro hacia Tomie—. Fue un tiro al azar —contestó sin sentirse culpable de no querer revelar que había llamado a todos de su reducido grupo de amigos para preguntar si estaba con alguno y una vez descartadas esas opciones, básicamente quedaba el parque ubicado cerca a la casa o algún café en el pueblo—. ¿Al salir no consideraste que alguna fan loca pudiera estar aguardando escondida entre los arbustos para tomar fotos?

David Jost y básicamente todos los productores les habían advertido sobre eso repetidas oportunidad tener cuidado de eso, pero dentro de Kaulitz no estaba incluida la palabra “escuchar”.

Tomie se encogió de hombros y sacó sus manos resguardadas en sus bolsillos. Prendió un cigarrillo y expulsó el humo por la nariz.

—Por más locas que estén son seres humanos y este frío ahuyenta a cualquiera —expuso con serenidad.

Bill observó el humo elevándose hasta perderse desde los labios resecos de Tomie y quiso estar entre colchas y almohadones bebiendo líquido caliente en vez de estar ahí en la intemperie.

—Hace días que no hablamos —dijo sin seguir con el tema de admiradoras fuera de sus cabales—. Erm, sabes a qué me refiero.

—No te creo —replicó Tomie con inofensiva ironía—. Quedamos en que no apresuraríamos nada, que íbamos a, no sé, procesarlo.

Sin quererlo, colores rojizos acudieron a la cara de Bill. _Procesarlo_ , pensar obsesivamente en eso, imaginarse qué más podrían hacer, que un deseo recalcitrante naciera provocando miedo e interés en el mismo respiro. Había hecho todo eso, sí. Dejó sus ojos adheridos a los columpios repletos de nieve como si panorama le interesase.

—¿Por qué estás sonrojado?

—Sabes que compartí habitación con Jacob. —Una de sus primas y su hijo Jacob de ocho años se habían quedado con ellos una noche y a Bill le había tocado dormir con el niño—. Pues…

—¿Pues qué? —instó curiosa Tomie, botando la colilla.

—Soñé contigo —reveló Bill con una sonrisa incierta, devolviendo la mirada— y Jacob estaba ahí mismo cuando desperté. Estaba dormido y eso, pero fue vergonzoso tener que ir al baño a cambiarme a las cuatro de la mañana tapándome con una toalla.

Contarle a tu hermana que habías tenido un sueño húmedo con ella debía de estar en el top cinco de algo que un hombre jamás debería atravesar, concluyó Bill al ver cómo se ponía Tomie con su confesión. Su intento de sonrisa se desvaneció y un diminuta parte suya detestó a su madre por hacerle aceptar que ya era suficiente con lo que pasaba y dejaba de pasar entre su hermana y él.

—¿Tanto te gustó que hasta lo soñaste?

—Deberías saberlo, estuviste ahí —replicó. Si Bill no bufó fue porque seguía azorado—. La pregunta es…

“La pregunta es si a ti te gustó hacerlo”.

Tomie miró sus manos, las mismas manos que habían estado en los lugares más privados de Bill. Su corazón había estado tan enloquecido que lo había sentido en su garganta en vez de en su pecho, había estado excitada y al borde del colapso sin tener ni un dedo encima, y aunque eso no era sorpresa porque estar con otras chicas le había enseñado que tener un papel activo le brindaba tanta satisfacción como dejarse hacer, había sido algo más…

—Sí me gustó —dictaminó con seguridad.

Esa semana infernal había tenido que pasar, sospechaba, porque si no en lugar de obtener una respuesta así de clara, Bill hubiera escuchado tal titubeo que le hubiese crispado más que los nervios. Suspiró inaudiblemente y estiró las piernas, mirándose el calzado.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Tomie con una ceja alzada. Bill estaba sereno y lo rojizo de su rostro persistía pero ahora más por el frío que hacía que por estar avergonzado—. He estado pensando y… ¿te acuerdas cuando nos enteramos de lo que era el _twincest_?

Había sido un par de años atrás navegando por el internet que había llegado a páginas webs relacionadas a eso. La reacción inicial había sido reír y sosegar la curiosidad disparada hasta el cielo con las historias escritas sobre ellos, teorías y fotos manipuladas pero también habían aprendido que en su país el incesto estaba penalizado por la ley. El camino que tomarían no sería sencillo.

—Vaya golpe crudo de realidad —murmuró Bill paladeando el sabor amargo en su boca.

—Quiero que seas consciente de en lo que nos estamos metiendo —dijo Tomie con suavidad, agarrando una de sus manos y apretándola con fuerza antes de soltarla.

—Está bien que en teoría las niñas maduren más rápido que los niños y demás de idioteces pero me estás jodiendo o qué, Tom. Tenemos la misma edad y el mismo cociente intelectual, eso por no decir que el mío supera el tuyo.

Tomie hizo una mueca. Eso no era lo que quería causar pero repasando lo que ella misma había dicho y la respuesta que había suscitado, quiso golpearse la frente. Haberle dado tantas vueltas a lo mismo sin tener nada de perspectiva, no poder dormir bien le había hecho olvidar algo transcendental: Bill estaba en eso con ella, y lo estaría siempre, en las dificultades y el desastre.

—Está bien, está bien, no te exaltes.

—Puedes ser tan estúpida —gruñó Bill.

De nuevo la cara de Tomie se frunció en una mueca, sin embargo, rió, y en escasos segundos Bill acompañaba sus carcajadas. Su plática no pudo volver a lo mismo gracias a que un teléfono sonó. Era Dunja anunciando que su descanso se vería recortado por unos días pero que a cambio tendrían dos semanas más entre enero y febrero. Las explicaciones del caso fueron dadas y el único consuelo que les quedó fue que podrían alargar su estadía en las Islas Maldivas. Arena, sol, descanso y… las fotos que habían cometido la estupidez de prometer no poner objeción a que fueran publicadas al igual que el año pasado y el anterior a ese.

—¿Por qué accedimos?

Estaban de vuelta en casa. Simone les había dejado una nota informándoles de una llamada urgente de trabajo y pasaron de largo la cocina al segundo piso. No habían vuelto a hablar de “eso”, pero Bill, una vez que se quitó abrigo, lentes y gorro hasta quedar en una camiseta y jeans,  y se tendió en la cama de Tomie, se sentía _bien_. Solo con su hermana una situación podía cambiar tan radicalmente en una exhalación de aire a otra sin provocarle vértigo.

Estaban juntos en lo que sea que tenían. Esa certeza momentáneamente le bastaba.

—Porque éramos unos jóvenes y bobos que creían que más atención pública era genial —se respondió a sí misma Tomie, recién completando el proceso de deshacerse de todas las capas de tela que traía encima—. No hay que hacerlo las próximas vacaciones.

—Seguro consentimos —murmuró Bill— pero para el dos mil once ni muertos.

—¿Ah sí? —cuestionó echándose a un costado del otro chico.

—Sí. Seremos más famosos y no pondrán convencernos a mostrar fotos de mí en ropa de baño porque es sabido que tú en shorts y top no es el plato principal del menú las Maldivas.

Tomie se carcajeó, pasando la mano por la cadera de Bill en donde la camiseta un poco subida mostraba su tatuaje de estrella. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban heladas, sin embargo, no hubo queja vocalizada.

—¿Sugieres que me ponga bikini?

Bill se imaginó a su hermana y sonrió, concluyendo que no estaría mal.

—Primero te tendría que dar el visto bueno —bromeó antes de ponerse serio—. ¿Sabes por qué te vine a buscar? Mamá me mandó. —Las caricias de Tomie en su tatuaje de la cadera eran sutiles, apenas sintiéndose. Era agradable—. Me dijo que tú cedías más rápido.

—Lo hago —asintió Tomie con aparente gravedad—. Es mi deber de hermana mayor.

—Los diez minutos más sobrevalorados de la historia de la humanidad —resopló Bill, y su sonrisa se acentuó.

Simone y Gordon aprovecharían la licencia por fin de año para viajar a Berlín a pasar una noche romántica en un hotel, dejándoles pase libre a hacer lo que desearan con la única condición de que se cuidaran. “Mamá, ya tenemos dieciocho, detente”, había dicho Bill repetidas ocasiones. Esto había servido a medias ya que, a pesar de que su mamá no volvió a insistirles que tomaran precauciones, le entró una súbita melancolía de verlos crecidos, más todavía porque habían pasado gran parte de los últimos años lejos del nido y casi por su cuenta propia.

Que la relación entre Tomie y Bill volviera a ser la misma en solo horas no le llamó particularmente la atención, conociendo a sus retoños más de lo hubieran esperado. En la tarde compartieron una merienda ligera y plática agradable, y cuando el sol se estaba ocultando Gordon y Simone partieron dejándolos solos.

—Gustav me llamó, dice que va a venir con nosotros a lo de Andreas —dijo Tomie sentándose en el sillón con las piernas estiradas y bostezando. Se sentía agotada pero no asistir a una fiesta de año nuevo rozaba lo imposible—. Debe estar aquí a las ocho o nueve para ir.

—Gusti, el rey de la diversión —se mofó Bill sin mala intención, y Tomie largó una risa que resonó en la casa vacía.

—Bill, el rey de lo heterosexual.

Bill resopló y se dejó caer, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana y flexionando las rodillas para caber en el sillón. Habían pasado una semana apenas hablándose y ahí estaban bromeándose como si nada. Aquello también era parte de ser un gemelo Kaulitz, y ya habían pasado por eso.

—Rey de lo heterosexual —repitió—. ¿Qué crees que diga mamá si se entera?

Tomie lo había pensado, y más de lo que sería sano admitirle a Bill. Pasó sus manos por el largo cabello negro de éste y delineó sus facciones con los dedos.

—Ella estará bien —dijo Bill. Se incorporó y miró la hora en su teléfono—. Tengo que prepararme —anunció y desapareció escaleras arriba.  Antes de que Tomie pudiera parpadear estaba de vuelta empinado en el sillón y tomándole el rostro.

—Eres rápido…

Un beso le impidió seguir. No se habían vuelto a besar tampoco a reconocer la ineludible tensión sexual, pero ese beso dado con énfasis, recibido sin contrariedades fue suficiente. Aunque Bill había sido quien diese el primer paso, eso no importó en cuanto Tomie lo haló hacia ella y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, abriendo la boca, succionando su labio inferior, batallando contra su lengua. No era un beso tranquilo, todo lo contrario, eran días de frustración, de estar perdidos en el “qué hacer ahora” desatándose sin reservas.

Bill fue el que se separó después de una mordida que hizo que Tomie gimiera, y así de ágil como había aparecido, volvió a marcharse. El beso les dejó a ambos una sensación efervescente que durante las dos horas siguientes que pasaron sin verse, uno concentrado en su maquillaje, elegir ropa, zapatos y demás, la otra en bañarse y secarse las rastas y hacerse el cuidado a la piel, no desapareció.

—¿Vas a ir así? —preguntó Bill con las cejas elevadas cuando su hermana apareció en su dormitorio. Ya había anochecido y era probable que Gustav no tardara en llegar—. ¿Sin bromas? —insistió, mano en la cadera.

Tomie estaba con su eterna ropa de siempre, jeans sueltos y una camiseta ancha con el logo de una marca de autos. _Claro_ que sí iría así, sin bromas.

—Yep, no necesito tanto arreglo para quedar a pedir de boca.

Bill rodó los ojos. A diferencia de su hermana que máximo se había ocupado cuarenta minutos, la mayoría dedicados en ponerse humectantes y boberías así porque su ropa ya estaba combinada de antemano, él había pasado una hora eligiendo qué vestir, y otra peinándose a su gusto y maquillándose.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó despegando los ojos de su reflejo y dejando de dar los retoques finales a su look. Tomie había hecho un rictus de incomodidad que no se le había pasado desapercibido en el espejo incluso concentrado en darse la tercera capa de rímel a sus pestañas—. ¿Qué? No te he escuchado —dijo girando cuando la chica murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Que estoy medio adolorida —contestó Tomie con un resoplido y cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho.

—¿SPM? —adivinó Bill, Tomie confirmándoselo cuando de respuesta le lanzó una almohada.

Dolores pre-menstruales, tampones, retrasos y adelantos no eran algo para conversar, eso estaba establecido desde esa primera vez que habían ido juntos a la farmacia a comprar Tampax cuando tenían trece, así que Bill no volvió a decir nada al respecto, menos cuando Gustav llegó.

La casa de Andreas estaba repleta de gente y bullicio. Sus padres le habían dado permiso para hacer la fiesta siempre y cuando encontraran al regreso de su viaje el lugar en sus cimientos y sin daños ni llamadas de los vecinos a la policía por el ruido. La chica que Andi había querido presentarle a Tomie había resultado ser bonita, no despampanante ni muy alta sino lo justo sumado a una personalidad chispeante y vestimenta gótica. A Bill le pareció un siete redondo, tal vez con un maquillaje mejor aplicado un siete y medio, en cambio, a Tomie…

—No sé, sus ojos son demasiado…

—¿Demasiado qué? ¿Azules? —preguntó Bill con una ceja elevada.

Si es que Tomie se hubiese mostrado interesada en vez de indiferente, su actitud rozaría la antipática y no esa que tenía. Sin embargo, siendo el caso que su gemela se hallaba más preocupada por mantener su vaso de cerveza lleno, podía relajarse y dejar sus celos enterrados.

—¿El dolor ha incrementado? —cuestionó al ver una nariz arrugada y escuchar un bufido. Estaban en la cocina donde no se escuchaba tanto la música.

Tomie asintió con pensar.

—Tomé la jodida pastilla y he estado ingiriendo toda la cerveza que he podido desde que llegamos pero no consigo emborracharme.

—¿Quieres irte? —quiso saber luego de barajarlo por unos instantes.

—No quiero arruinar la fiesta de año nuevo, Bill. Estoy bien.

—No seas estúpida —Tomie le vio afilando los ojos y Bill soportó su mirada. Era la segunda vez en el día que se lo decía, y no quitaría ninguna de las dos, lo sabían—. Me escuchaste bien, si dentro de un rato sigues igual nos vamos.

—Aquí soy la hermana mayor y no puedes…

—Shh —le chistó Bill—. Como te dije, los diez minutos más sobrevalorados. —Tomie no se enojó sino que se forzó a sonreír y se tomó lo que le restaba de alcohol en su vaso de plástico.

—Ahí están —dijo Andreas ingresando a la cocina. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía la cara roja; o estaba ebrio o estaba muy cerca—. Mañana Gustav tendrá la resaca de su vida —dijo riéndose, bebiendo de sopetón un vaso de agua de grifo y señalando la puerta que había dejado abierta por donde se veía cómo el baterista era el centro de atención de un grupo que le contemplaba hechizado tocando improvisadamente con ollas y cucharones—. ¿Qué te pareció Lily, Tomie? —preguntó volviendo la mirada a ellos.

—No congeniamos.

—Qué lástima, hubiera jurado que se llevarían bien.

Bill había hablado con la chica y sabía a qué se refería Andi, su charla era animada, no superficial y, lo principal, sin preguntar nada sobre Tokio Hotel. No parecía una groupie loca. Pero a Tomie no le gustaba y él aprobaba eso. A pesar de que hubo dos o tres intentos de mezclarse con la gente, cada quien por su lado, fue infructuoso; a Tomie el dolor parecía no más que incrementarle, y a Bill verla así le hizo tomar la resolución de irse. A esas alturas Andreas estaban tan ido que no se importunaron en avisarle y como Gustav se quedaría a dormir ahí, simplemente regresaron a su casa.

—Si te arrepientes pobre de ti que estés lamentándote en voz alta —advirtió Tomie al salir del auto de Simone que les habían dejado por comodidad.

Prendieron las luces y saludaron a Scotty que estaba echando una siesta en uno de los sillones. Sin que le fuera pedido, Bill le sirvió un mate a Tomie y se lo llevó a su cuarto donde estaba bocarriba y con los ojos caídos. Al verle llegar se levantó y sacó de su velador un frasco de pastillas.

—No creo que sea recomendable que tomes medicamento con todo el alcohol que ya tienes en el sistema.

—No me importa —dijo en un murmullo, recibiendo la taza humeante que Bill le tendió.

—A mí sí, y… —Calló, la píldora blanca desapareciendo entre los labios de su hermana—. Argh, si vomitas, te intoxicas o lo que sea, no cuentes conmigo.

—Claro que cuento contigo —contradijo Tomi con el ceño fruncido y volviéndose a echar—. Sé buen chico y sácame los zapatos.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco pero le sacó los zapatos a Tomie, haciendo lo propio con los suyos y tendiéndose en paralelo a su hermana, quien pegó su espalda a su pecho y dejó que jugara con sus rastas.

—Esa chica… la de la fiesta… —No sabía cómo expresar lo que quería.

Tomie sonrió, se hallaba medio adormecida.

—Cuando he tenido relaciones nunca te mostraste muy feliz al respecto. Ahora que estamos en lo que estamos creo que todo tiene sentido. Estabas celoso.

Bill no supo cómo negarlo sin ser evidente que mentía. Optó por callar.

—Digamos que estás noventa por ciento en lo correcto. ¿Por eso no te interesó?

—Bibi —Bill gruñó bajito pero no dijo nada—, voy a regresar a casa contigo… _siempre_. No sé con precisión en qué acabaremos pero considero que mientras nos lo figuramos ninguna chica o chico —dijo la palabra destacándola— va a ayudar mucho.

El no involucrar a terceros a Bill le parecía genial. Hizo un sonido vago de aceptación y se pegó más a Tomie, su tibio cuello como si diera constantemente la bienvenida. El repentino estruendo de fuegos artificiales, aullidos de perros anunció que eran las doce.

—Oficialmente es dos mil nueve —dijo Bill sin tener que cerciorarse de la hora. Tomie se había removido hasta quedar frente a él y aunque todavía parecía tener sueño, sin duda se hallaba más despierta—. Feliz año nuevo.

—Sí.

Se besaron, compartiendo el sabor fuerte a cigarrillos y cerveza, y el más leve a mate. No hubo necesidad palpable en el beso pero eso no impidió a que la cercanía y la disposición de estar solos crearan en ellos una desesperación que se manifestó en una subida de temperatura en los besos y en las caricias. Bill besó con lentitud ese mismo cuello que le daba seguridad, sus caderas tomando un compás sereno contra Tomie que rodeaba sus piernas con una suya, dándole más acceso. En un movimiento rápido, terminó sobre su espalda.

—¿Sabes lo que he estado pensando que podríamos comprar? —dijo pícara. El sueño se había evaporado totalmente de su sistema. Bill negó con la cabeza, curioso—. Un strap-on, ya sabes, un vibrador, correas —explicó haciendo mímica por la zona de su vientre.

La mandíbula de Bill se desencajó y dejó de empujar hacia arriba su ingle en busca de fricción en contra de su erección que por la sorpresa, contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, solo se endureció más por la idea.

—¿En serio? —dijo, y no el, “jodido par de pervertido que estamos hechos” que pensó con regodeo.

—A que es genial —llegó a decir Tomie, ondulando un poco la cadera antes de torcer la boca—. Mierda, putos ovarios.

Bill suspiró, enderezándose y abrazándola para que no se resistiera cuando la quitó de encima y la puso a su costado. No rompió el abrazo ni su dureza desapareció pero el ambiente había sido roto para no volver. Tomie dejó unos besos castos en sus mejillas, en su nariz, en sus labios, y se quedaron escuchando la explosión de los fuegos artificiales que aún seguían.

—¿Crees que algunas podamos hacerlo… de la manera regular —dijo Bill con delicadeza. Los besos gentiles en su rostro se detuvieron. La mixtura de sentimientos que el planteamiento le causó a Tomie fue suficiente para que Bill se mordiera el labio, pero no retiró su pregunta. Quería saber la respuesta.

—Supongo que… si te pones dos o tres preservativos —contestó Tomie finalmente. Se notaba el conflicto—. ¿Quisieras?

La simple imaginación hacía que todos los órganos se le subieran a la garganta, que las manos le vibraran. _Quería._ Bill lo quería pero para llegar a eso requerían de tiempo, de más que esa seguridad que tenían.

—Sí. ¿También seguiremos adelante con lo de mudarnos solos?

Habían hablado de eso desde que tenían dieciséis y al cumplir los dieciocho se había vuelto algo que podían hacer. No sabían cómo iba a tomar su madre, sin embargo, eran ya grandes, y considerando la aventura personal que querían emprender, era lo mejor en todo sentido.

—Creo que recién el alcohol que tomé está haciendo efecto —musitó Tomie, y bostezó—. Sería lo mejor tener nuestro propio espacio, sí —contestó la pregunta con voz somnolienta—. Buscaré una agencia de bienes raíces.

—Escúchate hablar, pareces… toda una adulta —sonrió Bill. No estaban abrazados ya y pasar de besos a tratar un tema sexual a hablar sobre lo que harían, a mudarse fuera de su casa materna sabía apropiado. Tenían el resto de sus días para tratar cada cosa con las pinzas obligatorias y con el tiempo para desmenuzarlas.

—¿No lo somos? —cuestionó con la misma voz, volteándose para que Bill pudiera abrazarla desde atrás.

No lo eran. Se quedó callado, y con lentitud llevó sus manos hacia los pechos de Tomie, donde las dejó reposar. Estaban ahí celebrando año nuevo a su manera, o no celebrándolo, pero se encontraban juntos y no solo era el comienzo de un año sino de aventurarse a recorrer tierras tentadoras que ni siquiera debían de haber entrado en consideración. La respiración acompasada de Tomie le arrulló y no pasó demasiado para que Bill también durmiera.


End file.
